Ferronicus Mechanicus 4
Milczenie jakie nastąpiło po wkroczeniu maszyn przerwała ta która szła na czele ich pochodu. Była wyraźnie większa od reszty, bliższa wzrostem Vladowi i reszcie kapłanów. Na ramiona miała narzucony lekko postrzępiony płaszcz z kapturem który okrywał jej głowę. Na szyi nosiła coś w rodzaju długiego, prostokątnego kawałka płótna na którym były różne znaki i napisy w języku nekronów. Osobliwą cechą tej jednostki był fakt że wszelkie okablowania i siłowniki przebiegające między pancerzem przykryte były przypominającym gumę, rozciągliwym materiałem. W ręku trzymała zwyczajową halabardę nekronów. Gdy wstała Magos zdał sobie sprawę z tego że niegdyś musiała być kobietą. Wskazywała na to jej twarz, która podobnie jak twarze kapłanów była zdolna do otwierania ust, smukła sylwetka i dwie wypukłości na pancerzu. Na jej szyi pobłyskiwał zielony talizman ze znakiem nekronów. Wlepiła swój wzrok w twarz Vlada który zwyczajowo opierał się na lasce Raenonów. Po chwili odezwała się łagodnym, kobiecym, chociaż lekko elektronicznym głosem. - Witaj lordzie. - nekronka skłoniła się po czym kontynuowała. - Nazywam się Teris, jestem jednym z twych generałów. Jak mogę ci służyć? Cóż się stało że nas wybudziłeś? Czy krypta jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - - Ja... ekhem... - Vlad nie wiedział co powiedzieć, zastanawiał się czy nie skłamać, ale istniała spora szansa że prędzej czy później nekroni się zorientują i go zabiją. Z dwojga złego wolał wyjaśnić wszystko tu i teraz. Dopóki nekronka nie miała jeszcze złych zamiarów, ani wsparcia tego Lorda Raenona. - Ja nie jestem Lordem tej krypty, przybyłem tu i zastałem ją pustą. - W takim razie... skąd masz kostur Lorda Raenona? - Teris cofnęła się lekko i dała znak nekronom, ci natychmiastowo wstali i utworzyli za nią zwarty szyk. - Znalazłem go w jednej z krypt. Szukałem jakichkolwiek śladów życia... chciałem przebudzić tą kryptę. - Vlad łgał jak najęty, ale wydawało mu się to jedynym sensownym wyjściem z tej sytuacji, przecież nie mógł powiedzieć że przybył tutaj na czele ekspedycji która miała zniszczyć wszystko co znajdzie. Jakby nie patrzeć tamtych było więcej niż kapłanów, w dodatku żaden z braci prócz Vlada nie posiadał żadnego uzbrojenia. Walka na gołe pięści nie wydawała się dobrą opcją, zabijanie nekronów to nie to samo co walka z serwitorami. - Rozumiem. Czy możesz mi zdradzić swe imię lordzie? - Teris nie spuszczała oka z Luekera, przeszywała go wzrokiem tak jakby chciała wykryć nawet najdrobniejsze kłamstwo. Było to oczywiście bezcelowe, na twarzy Magosa nie można było dojrzeć nic. Podejrzewał on że to jedno z przyzwyczajeń jeszcze z czasów przed transferem. - Ja... eh... - Vlad nie miał pojęcia jak może nazywać się przeciętny nekron, spróbował więc zaryzykować. - Nazywam się Vlad Lueker. - - Hm.. a możesz mi zdradzić z jakiego rodu jesteś? - Teris dała znak swojej gwardii, a ta otoczyła kapłanów. - Z rod.. - Vlad nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania. Nekronka szybkim ruchem przyłożyła ostrze halabardy do szyi Magosa. Chciał on odskoczyć, ale na plecach czuł kolejne ostrze. Reszta kapłanów była w podobnej sytuacji, wszyscy podnieśli ręce do góry i patrzyli na Vlada mając nadzieję że ten ma jakiś plan. Niestety, nie miał on pojęcia co robić. Zrezygnowany czekał na to co powie Teris, lub na cios, w zależności od tego co nadejdzie szybciej. - Dobrze. Zacznijmy od tego że w naszym rodzie nie ma żadnego Vlada, tym bardziej o nazwisku Lueker. A już z pewnością nie ma takiego lorda. Poza tym, nigdy nie widziałam czerwonookiego nekrona. Zapewne jesteś jakimś szpiegiem innego rodu bądź obcą istotą która się pod nekrona podszywa, pójdziesz więc ze mną. Lord Raenon osądzi ciebie i twoich podwładnych. - Teris odwróciła się, a jej gwardziści stanęli pomiędzy jeńcami. Vlada pilnowało dwóch, jeden trzymał halabardę blisko jego głowy, gotowy do zadania ciosu. Drugi odebrał mu laskę. Lueker krótkim skinieniem głowy nakazał swoim kapłanom poddanie się. Po chwili nekronka zaczęła ich prowadzić korytarzem wgłąb budowli. Szli w ciszy, od czasu do czasu popychani przez strażników. Milczenie przerwało pytanie jednego z kapłanów. - Co teraz Magosie? Nie powinniśmy dać się tak po prostu zaprowadzić na pewną śmierć. - pytanie padło w wysokim gotyku, by uniemożliwić gwardzistom zrozumienie ich. - A widzisz jakieś inne wyjście? Jeśli spróbujemy im się postawić to zginiemy, a może ten ich Lord da się przekonać do tego że nie jesteśmy szpiegami. - odpowiedział Vlad patrząc na kapłana ignorując popychających go strażników. - Poza tym, Omnisjasz ...- Wypowiedzenie tego zdania przerwała mu Teris która widocznie się przysłuchiwała. - Cicho. Nie wiem o czym teraz mówicie, ale zabraniam wam rozmawiać. - wypowiedziała to głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Nie dorównywała jednak w tym Vladowi. - To sobie zabraniaj. Zaraz mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie to mam. - wyszeptał jeden z kapłanów, jednak dość głośno by wszyscy to usłyszeli. Kapłani zareagowali na to cichym, ponurym i elektronicznym śmiechem. * Po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie dotarli do celu. Gdy tylko wkroczyli do sali widać było że coś jest na rzeczy. Cała była wypełniona kosztownościami i różnej maści posągami przedstawiającym nekronów strażników. No i była duża, podobna do tej w której znajdowała się SI. Tutaj jednak zamiast wielkiego posągu było podwyższenie i tron, a za nim duży sarkofag. Droga do niego była wyłożona ciemnozielonym materiałem a po bokach, małe wgłębienia wypełniała woda która cicho sączyła się z otworów w ścianie. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości że to tutaj musi rezydować władca krypty. Vlad pomyślał że gdyby nie całkowite ciemności to byłoby tu całkiem ładnie. W dół sali prowadziły długie schody. Vlad miał wrażenie że to jedna z ulubionych struktur nekronów, schody były umieszczane prawie wszędzie. Gdy tylko zeszli na dół i nekronka postawiła stopy na dywanie coś po drugiej stronie sali się poruszyło. Vlad nie mógł dostrzec co to, ale czuł że zbliża się dość szybko. Teris dała znak dłonią do zatrzymania się i powiedziała. - Spokojnie, to tylko Wartownicy Kanopteku, nie są agresywni. Przynajmniej dla nekronów. - rzuciła okiem na Vlada, a następnie zaczęła iść przed siebie. Vlad zerkał co chwilę na swoich strażników i kapłanów którzy stali za nim. Zastanawiał się czy może teraz nie spróbować uciec. Nagle usłyszał przed sobą huk, strażnicy automatycznie zareagowali przybierając postawę bojową i ignorując jeńców którzy nadal stali obok. Po chwili nad ich głowami przeleciała nekronka, wylądowała na ścianie i wstała z krzykiem. - Wartownicy się zbuntowali! Do ataku! - gdy tylko skończyła krzyczeć z mroku przed nekronami wyłoniły się dwie, ogromne maszyny. Na szybko Vlad oszacował że są wielkości Thunderhawka. Na dalsze spostrzeżenia nie tracił czasu, gdyż odskoczył pod jeden z pomników unikając szarży potwora. Wylądował na plecach i spojrzał na miejsce w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stali jego bracia, a w obecnej chwili wił się jeden z Wartowników Kanopteku. Pod jego odnóżami, przebity leżał jeden z kapłanów. Reszta, rozproszona cofała się i szukała jakiejkolwiek broni. Magos wstał i krzyknął - Do mnie! - Ci kapłani którzy mieli taką możliwość podbiegli do niego unikając jednocześnie morderczych odnóży Wartowników, w tym czasie Magos zdążył odszukać Laskę Raenonów którą uderzana Teris musiała wypuścić z ręki. - Jest źle, nawet bardzo, ale spokojnie. Nie z takich opresji się wychodziło. - powiedział Magos próbując jednocześnie uspokoić siebie, swoich poddanych i przy okazji zebrać myśli. - Znajdźcie sobie jakąś broń, o walce wręcz z tym potworem nie ma mowy. Ja spróbuję go jakiś czas powstrzymać. Mam nadzieję że ci strażnicy są tak dobrzy w walce na jakich wyglądają. - rzekł jednocześnie rozglądając się i obserwując walkę. Kapłani rozbiegli się w poszukiwaniu czegoś czym można walczyć, a Vlad ruszył w stronę wielkich pajęczaków. Bestie walczyły zażarcie, nic nie robiły z sobie z ataków nekrońskiej gwardii zmuszając ją do uników i cofania się. Wojownicy nie byli jednak głupi, nie dali się osaczyć i zepchnąć pod ścianę, za to zmuszali do tego ruchliwe bestie. Były one przerażające, ciało podzielone na metalowe segmenty było wyposażone w ponad osiemnaście ruchomych odnóży. Przy szczęce uzbrojonej w imponujące, przypominające szable kły mieściły się dwa karabiny Gaussa które co jakiś czas oddawały strzał w stronę wrogów. Nie robiły one jednak większego wrażenia na wyposażonych w tarcze nekronach. Przewagę nad broniącymi się Wartownicy uzyskiwali dzięki swojej ruchliwości i szybkości. Nie mieli problemu w momentalnym okrążeniu nekrona i wbiciu mu ostrza w plecy, dlatego ci znając taktykę swoich maszyn starali ustawiać się czwórkami, plecami do siebie minimalizując wolną przestrzeń między nimi. Ci którym się to nie udało zostawali niszczeni przez Wartowników. Kiedy Vlad wskoczył między walczących część z nekronów była w opłakanym stanie, jeden nie miał ręki a kilku straciło tarcze i miało już głębokie rysy w pancerzach. Pod ich nogami leżało pięć maszyn. Nie poddawali się jednak, a z największą zażartością walczyła ich pani. Uzbrojona w długą halabardę zdołała uciąć kilka kończyn jednego z Wartowników który teraz skupił się w pełni na niej zostawiając drugiemu resztę gwardii. W kilku szybkich ruchach Vlad odbił cios którym potwór próbował ściąć go z nóg i podbiegł do Teris. Ta zauważyła go i krzyknęła nie przestając walczyć. - Oszalałeś? Odejdź stąd natychmiast! - nekronka odskoczyła i cięła ponownie pozbawiając Wartownika kolejnej kończyny. - Ładny mi brak agresywności w stosunku do nekronów! - zakpił Vlad i uderzył kosturem schylonego potwora, uderzenie okazało się na tyle mocne że bestia straciła na chwilę równowagę, odzyskała ją jednak błyskawicznie i cięła przed sobą starając się dosięgnąć pazurami Vlada i nekronkę. Magosowi udało się odskoczyć, ale Teris nie miała już tyle szczęścia. Uderzenie posłało ją na jeden z posągów który przebiła zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie w której zrobiła imponujące wgniecenie. Wartownik doskoczył do niej chcąc zadać ostateczny cios, ale wyprzedził go Vlad który w biegu podniósł kosę wypuszczoną przez jednego z gwardzistów. W tym samym czasie na Wartownika spadł ostrzał z broni Gaussa którą udało się odnaleźć kapłanom w jednej z pobliskich sal. Kilkanaście strzałów trafiło go w głowę odsłaniając elektronikę jaka skrywała się pod metalem. Zdezorientowany potwór wpadł na ścianę i upadł pod gradem strzałów które oddawali zbliżający się kapłani. Vlad nie tracąc czasu podbiegł do Wartownika, wdrapał się na jego głowę i wbił kosę w odsłonięte miejsce. Potwór wydał straszliwy, elektroniczny krzyk i znieruchomiał ruszając tylko mimowolnie kończynami. Magos rozejrzał się i zobaczył kapłanów którzy celują w gwardzistów stojących nad trupem drugiego Wartownika. Powoli wszedł między nich i powiedział. - Nie ma potrzeby żebyśmy zabijali jeszcze kogokolwiek. Złóżcie broń. - ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane mocniej i brzmiące jak rozkaz natychmiastowo podziałało na kapłanów którzy momentalnie opuścili lufy. Vlad zauważył że nie są oni poranieni, w przeciwieństwie do gwardzistów z których kilku leżało na ziemi i powoli regenerowało uszkodzenia. Niektórzy, ci którym brakowało kończyn starali się je odnaleźć i przymocować. Magos odwrócił się i zauważył zbliżające dwa zielone punkciki. Oparł się na kosturze i zaczekał. Po chwili z mroku wynurzyła się Teris, jej spojrzenie przeszło z martwych Wartowników, na gwardzistów, kapłanów i następnie utkwiło w Vladzie. Magos zastanawiał się czy będzie ona próbowała go obezwładnić co mimo jej stanu nadal nie było niewykonalne. Wielkie było jego zdziwienie gdy Teris uklękła i powiedziała. - Zgodnie z tradycją naszego rodu składam ci przysięgę wierności. Z racji uratowania mojego życia jestem winna ci służbę którą zakończy dopiero moja, lub twoja śmierć. - trzymając głowę spuszczoną w dół widocznie czekała na odpowiedź Vlada. - A ten cały Lord Raenon? Nadal będę musiał mu się tłumaczyć? - spytał Vlad patrząc na nią i na nie mniej zdziwionych kapłanów. - Pomóżcie im. - powiedział i skinął głową na gwardię. - Obawiam się że tak, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby cię nie ukarał. - nekronka wstała i spojrzała na Magosa. Jak zauważył Vlad jej ciało już prawie w całości się zregenerowało, dziury po ostrzu Wartownika stawały się coraz płytsze, a w końcu nie została po nich nawet ryska. - Świetnie, ale mam wrażenie że taki hałas i huk już dawno by go obudził. Nie chcę cię martwić, ale jego chyba tu nie ma. - powiedział Vlad patrząc w stronę tronu. - Taką ładną salę zniszczyliśmy, szkoda. - dodał po chwili patrząc na postrzępiony dywan, zniszczone ściany i posągi. - Nasz sen nie działa na tej zasadzie, nie można się wybudzić tylko dlatego że się coś usłyszało. Wybudzania dokonuje komputer nadzorujący kryptę. Sugeruję żebyśmy podeszli do sarkofagu, jeśli tam go nie ma to masz rację Panie. - - Czemu tak do mnie mówisz? - Lueker spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Złożyłam ci przysięgę. Jesteś teraz moim panem. - - Musisz mnie tak tytułować? - - Tak, muszę, ale jeśli wolisz to mogę mówić Lordzie. - - A rób co chcesz. - odpowiedział zrezygnowany, ale lekko rozbawiony Magos. Jego nowa poddana była na swój sposób śmieszna. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, w trakcie której reszta nekronów zdążyła się pozbierać w całość i ustawić za Magosem w równym szeregu Lueker ruszył w stronę tronu. Docierając do sarkofagu okazało się że ten był otwarty, a Lord Raenon który w nim leżał kompletnie zniszczony. Magos dał nekronom znak do rozejścia się, nakazał też uprzątnięcie sali. Lueker dokładnie zbadał sarkofag, był on bogato zdobiony głównie złotem i obsydianem, a drobne runy jakie się na nim znajdowały opisywały historię spoczywającego w nim rezydenta. Znalazł na nim tylko kilka wypalonych śladów. Obok, na podłodze leżał specyficzny pistolet boltowy z dziwnymi ornamentami. Magos miał wrażenie że skądś go zna. - Hmmm - westchnął Vlad oglądając dokładniej Lorda i broń. - To musiał być ktoś bardzo potężny lub przebiegły, po broni wnoszę że to był człowiek. Był zdolny, skoro nie aktywował nic po drodze. Może prócz tego co nas spotkało przy wejściu, to pewnie też jego wina. - - Więc wiesz kto to? Musimy go znaleźć i zabić! - Powiedziała zdenerwowana Teris wpatrując się to w pistolet to w swojego zmasakrowanego lorda. - Nie wiem kto to, ale mam pewne przypuszczenia. Znam tą broń, sam ją kiedyś zrobiłem... niespotykany zbieg okoliczności. Ale... na Imperatora! - Vlad szybko odrzucił od siebie pistolet i szybkim ruchem roztrzaskał go laską, po czym chwycił za zawieszony na szyi znak kapłanów Omnisjasza. Ze zniszczonej broni wyłonił się dym który uformował się w kształt czaszki i prawie natychmiast zniknął. Magos rozejrzał się, ale nikt inny nie zwrócił uwagi na owe zjawisko. - Domyślam się co tu się stało. Nie rozumiem jednak po co mam szukać osoby która zniszczyła tego nekrona? - - Nie dość że go zniszczył, to jeszcze ukradł artefakt który nasz lord posiadał! Jeśli go nie odzyskamy, to nie uruchomimy tych budowli, w dodatku ten artefakt był bardzo potężny. W nieodpowiednich rękach mógłby narobić wielkich szkód. - - Tak... zaiste, w nieodpowiednich rękach... - powiedział zasępiony, pogrążony w myślach Magos. - No dobrze, ale jak mamy się stąd wydostać? Żeby go znaleźć musielibyśmy polecieć dość daleko, na pewną stację kosmiczną. Jest niewiele miejsc w Imperium w których nie strzela się do nieznajomych na powitanie, a to chyba jedno z nich. - - W hangarach powinny być jakieś aktywne statki. - powiedziała Teris wpatrując się w Magosa. - Sam nie wiem... ale dobrze. I tak nie mogę za bardzo pokazać się nigdzie indziej. No i... może o to chodziło Omnisjaszowi... - Magos westchnął i rozejrzał się, krypta nadal tonęła w mroku, ale gdzieniegdzie poruszały się pary punkcików. Najwidoczniej kapłani pomagali nekronom w przeszukaniu całego miejsca. - Słuchajcie. Muszę was opuścić, nie wiem na jak długo, ale do czasu mojego powrotu waszym zadaniem będzie obrona tych krypt. Jeśli wam się uda znaleźć generatory to macie je uruchomić. Ale uważajcie na siebie, nie wiadomo czy nie ma tu więcej niespodzianek. - mówiąc to Magos rzucił okiem na Warownika Kanopteku którego kilku kapłanów i nekronów przesuwało w kąt. - Zabraniam wam też jakichkolwiek sprzeczek lub kłótni. Czy wam się to podoba, czy nie od dziś będziemy współpracować. Podczas mojej nieobecności władzę tutaj przejmie Invictus. Raczej nikt nie będzie tutaj nic szukał, ale gdyby jednak to za wszelką cenę unikajcie kontaktu. Najlepiej by było gdybyśmy zostali ukryci tak długo jak to możliwe. Niech Omnisjasz was chroni. - Magos rzucił okiem na kapłanów i odwrócił się do Teris. - Prowadź do hangaru. - - Tak jest lordzie. - powiedzieli jednocześnie kapłani i nekronka kłaniając się. Część 3 Część 5 Kategoria:Szary